


Cup Cake

by Sherlockian221B



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode S06 E03, Episode Tag, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: En algunas ocasiones el romper las reglas y cometer un “crimen” puede traer cosas favorables, tal y como lo descubre nuestro Geek informático favorito.Narrado desde la Perspectiva de mi Timmy.





	Cup Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athea/gifts), [ToniMH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniMH/gifts).



> La inspiración llego a mi, al momento en que Abby observa el abrigo de Gibbs y pregunta que si es chocolate, entonces pensé.... Que pasaría si McGee puso sus manos enguantadas con rastros de chocolate en el abrigo de Gibbs mientras compartían un apasionado beso

Observe la maquina vacía mientras dejaba caer mi frente contra el frágil cristal, no lo podía creer esta mañana vi como la surtían con todas la golosinas que normalmente contenía, barras de chocolate, papitas, sodas, gomitas, maní y para mi desgracia las Nutter Butter que tenía en mi escritorio se terminaron ayer.

Este caso me había esclavizado al escritorio ni siquiera tuve tiempo para el almuerzo y todo porque Gibbs quiere que se resuelva rápido… más rápido de lo acostumbrado, ahora que lo pienso es extraño el hecho que este, como decirlo desesperado por resolverlo, es como si fuera personal para él, pero mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por los gruñidos que daba mi estómago.

Moría de hambre y aunque podía ir a un restaurante o comprar algo en la calle, no me podía mover del bullpen ya que en cualquier momento mi búsqueda daría resultado o Gibbs llegaría y al no verme de seguro no estaría feliz y me castigaría, a veces quisiera que él valorara mi esfuerzo, digo sé que Tony y Ziva también se esfuerzan pero mis esfuerzos siempre son tratados como si no fueran nada en cambio los de ellos son reconocidos y algunas veces hasta felicitados.

Otro gruñido de mi estómago, no sabía qué hacer, cuando de repente el recuerdo de cierto choholico que Ziva le dio a Abby vino a mi mente, Salí de la sala de descanso emprendiendo mi camino hacia el laboratorio de Abby, no sin antes pasar por el bullpen para revisar mi investigación y de paso echar un vistazo a ver si Gibbs se encontraba en él, para mi fortuna el hombre mayor no estaba por ninguna lado.

Tome el ascensor, espere unos segundos hasta que paro en el sótano, note que no sonaba la música al entrar en el laboratorio lo cual significaba que Abby ya no estaba, sin embargo tenía que confirmar que no había nadie.

 **-Abby, estas aquí?-** Pregunte casi gritando.

Silencio fue lo único que provenía del lugar que normalmente era un bullicio completo, ya que confirme que Abby no estaba fui a su refrigerador, con cada paso que daba me invadía el temor de que ese delicioso Cup Cake ya no estuviera allí, que Abby se lo hubiera comido en el almuerzo o se lo hubiera llevado a su casa, pero al llegar al frente del electrodoméstico mis oídos escucharon el coro celestial de los ángeles, ante mí estaba el delicioso Cup Cake que sería mi comida dentro de poco, estire mi mano para abrir la puerta que me separaba de mi cena pero antes de pudiera llegar a tocar la manija me detuve.

Estaba a punto de asaltar a Abby, de quitarle el regalo que Ziva le dio, no podía hacerle esto a ella, no era correcto y definitivamente sí Ziva se enterara me mataría…, Di un paso hacia atrás para alejarme de la tentación del pastelillo, pero entonces un gruñido de mi estómago y toda mi reflexión se fue al caño, Abby lo entendería sí se enteraba claro está, eso era me comería el Cup Cake, pero lo reemplazaría antes de que ella se diera cuenta, me abalance sobre el refrigerador pero algo me detuvo si Abby se enteraba antes de que comprara otro buscaría al culpable así que en ese orden de ideas fui por unos guantes de látex, y de ese modo obtuve mi recompensada cena.

Cada mordida que le di al chocoholico, era sublime tan deliciosa, nunca antes había probado algo como esto, el chocolate se derretía en mi boca, junto con el dulce de arequipe, era simplemente el cielo de los cup cake, estaba masticando el ultimo bocado de esa maravillosa delicia cuando una voz resonó en el laboratorio.

**-¿Estaba rico, McGee?-**

Gire mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, me quede sin aliento ante aquella persona, para ser sincero me esperaba a cualquiera menos a él.

**-Jefe, yo lo puedo explicar, la maqui... -**

**-Explicar que?, que te comiste el pastelillo que Ziva le regalo a Abby?.-**  Me dijo Gibbs mientras se acercaba invadiendo mi espacio personal como la primera vez que nos vimos.

Por unos momentos no dije nada, igual que podía decir era lo que había pasado y ni un centenar de palabras podrían cambiar el hecho de que robe el Cup Cake de Abby, pero al parecer Gibbs quería que dijera algo ya que levanto sus cejas mientras me observaba detenidamente.

 **-Por favor no se lo digas Jefe, yo lo reemplazare te lo juro, lo reemplazare, pero solo no le digas quieres?, hare cualquier cosa, Jefe por favor.-**  Suplique al hombre mayor que no mostraba ningún tipo de interés en querer ayudarme.

 **-Cualquier cosa McGee??, estas seguro??.-** Interrogo el hombre invadiendo más mi espacio personal además de cierto tono ¿seductor?, se podría decir.

**-S… Si, cual… cualquier cosa¡¡-**

Gibbs no dijo nada en lugar de eso me observo por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse al ascensor, suspire de alivio cuando lo vi salir del laboratorio supongo que hoy era mi día de suerte, aunque nunca había tenido uno.

 **-Que estás esperando?, Una invitación?, muévete!!.-** Grito Gibbs desde el ascensor, lo sabía nunca tengo suerte, incline mi cabeza hacia adelante mientras mis hombros cayeron al dirigirme hacia donde mi jefe me llamaba.

Al entrar en el ascensor pude notar que el ambiente era ligeramente diferente al que normalmente había, era tenso como si el aire estuviera cargado de energía ¿rara?, se podría decir, en fin supongo que era porque Gibbs, me daría un sermón sobre la honestidad y el respeto por los compañeros, seguido de un sape en mi cabeza todo esto acompañado de una expresión de decepción en su rostro.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de mí, solo dándome el tiempo suficiente para acomodarme a su lado derecho, ni siquiera pasaron unos 10 segundos antes de que la mano de mi jefe accionara el interruptor de emergencia sumergiéndonos en una semioscuridad en la cual me sentía vulnerable, era como la sensación que tenía cuando Gibbs me regaño por primera vez siendo un novato, solo que esta vez era como si quisiera desaparecerme con su mirada, la cual sentía sobre mí ante lo cual mantuve mi vista en las puertas del ascensor mientras que mis palmas comenzaban a sudar dentro de los guantes de látex con los cuales había cometido el delito minutos antes.   

 **-Repito, ¿Cualquier cosa McGee, estás seguro?-** , Dijo Gibbs mientras giraba para invadir mi espacio personal, de nuevo.

Por un momento pensé en retractarme de lo que había dicho segundos antes, pero algo dentro de mí, me digo que sí de que Abby se enterara de su cup cake seria la menor de mis preocupaciones, con un suspiro audible me gire para ver al rostro a mi jefe, el cual estaba al borde de su paciencia ya que me miraba fijamente.

 **-Cualquier cosa, Jefe.-**  Respondí con seguridad.

 **-Bésame, Tim-** Me dijo Gibbs sin apartar su mirada llena de deseo que nunca antes vi.

 **-Qué?!-**  Exclame al punto de casi gritar no podía creer lo que Gibbs me estaba pidiendo, o tal vez todo esto era un sueño resultado del posible desmayo que me causo el no haber comido hoy. **–Estas bromeando, cierto Jefe?-**

 **-Me ves riéndome Tim-** Acercándose hasta que su aliento acariciaba mis labios y sus ojos azules parecían los de un predador al acechó, Jetht… Gibbs susurró estas palabras.

No pude evitar rozar mi nariz contra la suya, y devolver la mirada de deseo que se generó en mi interior, definitivamente esto tenía que ser un sueño ya que era la única posibilidad para que lo que había fantaseado se hiciera realidad.  

Cerrando la brecha que nos separaba Gibbs beso mis labios al principio un rose casto sus labios sobre los míos, mientras sus manos se cernían sobre mi cadera  pero después de un par de segundos se intensifico al explorar la boca del otro con nuestras lenguas, disfrutaba el saborear el Bourbon y café, de los labios de mi jefe así que decidí  aumentar las sensaciones que este beso me estaba brindando y para eso agarre las solapas de su abrigo.

Lo que no me esperaba era el rápido movimiento de las manos de Gibbs sobre mis muñecas impidiéndome que lo tomara del abrigo, llevando mis manos sobre mi cabeza mientras me aprisionaba con su cuerpo contra la pared, mientras devoraba mis labios con su boca, era como si estuviera consumido por la  lujuria, sus besos eran voraces llenos de seducción, los cuales me hacían gemir y retorcerme, al sentir sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes hacer su recorrido por mi cuello.

Pero al igual de repentino que fue movimiento de las manos de Gibbs, fue el hecho de que se alejara, emití un sonido de necesidad ante la pérdida de su toque.

 **-No puedo hacerlo.-**  Fueron las palabras que emitió Gibbs, con su mirada al suelo, hombros encorvados antes de accionar el interruptor del ascenso de nuevo.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, aun no podía creer que Gibbs me besara, he fantaseado con esto durante años, años en los cuales he tenido que mantener mis sentimientos por él en secreto, y fingir que no me interesa con quien salga, pero no podía dejar que esto pasara tenía que hacer algo, o jamás me perdonaría el dejar pasar esta oportunidad, así que estire mi mano y accione el interruptor sumiéndonos en la oscuridad de un ascensor estancado.

Volví a ver a Gibbs quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa combinada con entusiasmó, me quede quieto, tratando de pensar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Gibbs lo que quería, al parecer fue demasiado tiempo ya que el hombre en cuestión comenzó a fruncir el ceño junto con expresiones de impaciencia.

**-Yo… quiero hacerlo Jefe, quiero sentir tus labios sobre los míos, quiero sentir tu lengua explorando mi boca, quiero sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo y sabes ¿porque lo quiero?,  porque lo he deseado tanto tiempo…..-**

Gibbs se pasó una mano por la cara, tal vez mi declaración no había dado el resultado que deseaba, **-McGee,… Yo quiero hacerlo también, pero no puedo, soy tu jefe, la regla 12, sin mencionar el hecho de que tengo la edad para ser tu padre y no cre…-**

 **-Gibbs!!, no me importa la edad pero si es por la regla 12 y el ser mi jefe, me duele decirlo pero …-**  Mi voz se quebró ante la idea de que lo que iba a proponer, pero era ahora o nunca, **-Podría volver a delitos cibernéticos, pero solo te pido… que me des una oportunidad de estar contigo-** Sentí que mis mejillas se humedecían por las lágrimas que no pude contener.

Gibbs se acercó y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares, **-No dejare que te vayas Tim,  no ahora que se cómo te sientes y que mis sentimientos son correspondidos pero creo que es mejor hablar esto en mi casa, ¿te parece?-**  

Solo pude asentir ante la petición de Jethro, ya que sus palabras me dejaron sin habla, nos besamos castamente mientras nos fundíamos en nuestros brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Posible secuela con resultados sexuales ........


End file.
